Razorfen Kraul
=History= :Ten thousand years ago - during the War of the Ancients, the mighty demigod, Agamaggan, came forth to battle the Burning Legion. Though the colossal boar fell in combat, his actions helped save Azeroth from ruin. Yet over time, in the areas where his blood fell, massive thorn-ridden vines sprouted from the earth. The quillboar - believed to be the mortal offspring of the mighty god, came to occupy these regions and hold them sacred. The heart of these thorn-colonies was known as the Razorfen. The great mass of Razorfen Kraul was conquered by the old crone, Charlga Razorflank. Under her rule, the shamanistic quillboar stage attacks on rival tribes as well as Horde villages. Some speculate that Charlga has even been negotiating with agents of the Scourge - aligning her unsuspecting tribe with the ranks of the Undead for some insidious purpose. =Summary= * Also known as: RFK * Found in: The Barrens, at the far southern edge, west side * Enemy Level Range: * Recommended Level Range: 29-34 * End Boss: Charlga Razorflank "The Crone" 33+ * Mini Bosses: The Kraul is a rather brutal run, considering the level range. In addition to the instance itself, the danger of inter-faction combat on PvP servers in the area is high due to both factions visiting it, as well as it being near the entrance of Thousand Needles and being on the road to Gadgetzan. This in combination with the instance's level of relative difficulty and its' remote location, makes the region a somewhat tense and forbidding area. It is a long run back from the Camp Taurajo graveyard to resurrect. Quest Guide Quests to get BEFORE entering Dungeon Faction * Alliance **Quest:The Crone of the Kraul (has pre-requisite quests) * Horde **Quest:Going, Going, Guano!: Start at Master Apothecary Faranell, in the Undercity. (Lv 30) **Quest:A Vengeful Fate: Start at Auld Stonespire, in Thunder Bluff. (He is hard to find: he sits in a tent next to the pond on the lowest level of the central bluff) (Level 29) * Neutral **Quest:Blueleaf Tubers (has required items) Class *Warrior ** Alliance ***Quest:Fire Hardened Mail (has pre-requisite quests) ** Horde ***Quest:Brutal Armor (has pre-requisite quests) Quests available AFTER entering Dungeon Faction * Alliance **Quest:Mortality Wanes * Horde **Quest:An Unholy Alliance * Neutral **Quest:Willix the Importer Notable loot NPCs Agathelos the Raging * Swinetusk Shank Dagger, 23.0 DPS; +6 Stamina, +4 Spirit Blind Hunter (Rare) * Batwing Mantle Cloth shoulders; +3 Agility, +10 Intellect, +5 Spirit * Nightstalker Bow Bow, 16.2 DPS; +3 Agility * Stygian Bone Amulet Necklace; +4 Stamina, +8 Spiri Charlga Razorflank * Pronged Reaver One-handed axe, 24.0 DPS; +6 Strength, +5 Spirit * Agamaggan's Clutch Ring; +5 Stamina, +9 Spirit * Heart of Agamaggan Shield, 776 armor, 17 block; +7 Stamina, +8 Spirit Death Speaker Jargba * Death Speaker Scepter One-handed mace, 17.1 DPS; +1 Spirit, Increases healing done by spells and effects by up to 11, Increases damage done by shadow spells and effects by up to 7t Earthcaller Halmgar (Rare) * Wind Spirit Staff Staff, 26.7 DPS; +3 Stamina, +5 Intellect, +15 Spirit Overlord Ramtusk * Corpsemaker(29) Two-handed axe, 28.9 DPS; +15 Strength, +8 Stamina * Tusken Helm (28) Uncommon Head; Mail; 168 armor; +9 str, +8 agil. Notable Static Drops * Avenger's Armor Mail chest; +15 Strength, +6 Stamina * Mantle of Thieves Leather shoulder; +10 Agility, +4 Stamina, +3 Spirit * Plains Ring Ring; +8 Stamina, +3 Intellect * Pugilist Bracers Mail wrist; +8 Strength, +3 Stamina * Pysan's Old Greatsword Two-handed sword, 22.9 DPS; +5 Strength, +13 Spirit * Slaghammer Two-handed mace, 23.8 DPS; +11 Strength, +10 Stamina * Staff of the Shade Staff, 22.3 DPS; Increases damage done by shadow spells and effects by up to 21 * Sword of Decay One-handed sword, 17.6 DPS; Chance on hit: Reduces target's Strength by 10 for 30 sec. * Vendetta Dagger, 19.2 DPS; +6 Agility * Wolfclaw Gloves Leather hands; +6 Agility, +5 Strength, +6 Stamina Walk Through http://www.infoceptor.com/wow/walkthrough/razorfen_kraul/ Category:Instances Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Zone:The Barrens